Blackout
by Sleepy16
Summary: Ash, Dawn, and Brock are at the Pokemon Center. The only problem is the power is out. With darkness surrounding the three, unexpected things are sure to occur. AADL


**Blackout**

**Hello people on fanfiction. I only have one thing to say. I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. So please, don't sue. **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Tonight we find Ash, Brock, and Dawn at the Pokémon center. However, there has been a power outage and trainers and Pokémon alike are wandering in the dark. This could mean trouble for some, and good news for others.

"Any luck Brock?" Ash asked hoping for the best.

"No, looks like the power is going to be out all night" the spiky-haired breeder simply replied.

"Well at least the generators will provide enough energy to heal the Pokémon, right?" Ash asked with some nervousness.

"Oh yeah, that is not a problem" Brock said as he closed the lid to the circuit breaker. "Just be really careful wear you walk, you don't want to trip or bump into anybody" Brock said as he thought of ways to "get around" Nurse Joy without bumping into her.

"Well while you supposedly help Nurse Joy, I am going to look for Dawn. I doubt she would be lost but you can never be too sure huh Brock." Ash stated as he elbowed Brock out of his thoughts.

"Uhhh yea, you go find your girlfriend umm whoever she is." We soon find that Brock has once again left a blushing Ash to find Dawn alone.

"_Dawn is not my girlfriend, she is just my friend who happens to be a girl_" Ash thought to himself. "_Well where ever she is I just hope she is okay_," once again Ash thought.

Making his way out of the power room, with some difficulty of course, Ash walks out into the main lobby only to hear Brock express his love for Nurse Joy.

"Oh dear Nurse Joy, there may be no way for us to start the power, but will you please start my hearrrrrrrrrrrt" cried the unsuspecting breeder as he fell back. "Weell, Croagunk just hit that spot" the spiky-haired man howled while being dragged away to an unknown place.

"_And now to look for Dawn_," was running through Ash's mind "_I hope she is not scared_". Try as he might, walking in the dark proved to be a much more difficult task than he had in mind. Ash was tempted to put his hands in front of himself, but he did not want to touch anything "inappropriate" if someone were to just be in front of him.

After about fifteen minutes or so of stumbling around, Ash had finally managed to make it to his room. As he entered the darkness that was known as his room, a flash of light came on.

"AAHHH, oh it's just you Ash" Dawn shrieked, "Sorry I was just thinking of a few things and I was just shocked to find you at the door" confessed the coordinator

"Oh well I was just worried about you and thought, hey maybe Dawn is in the room, and I was right" the raven-haired boy stated

"_Ahhh, Ash is just the sweetest guy, always thinking of me before himself_" the blunette thought "_If only he knew how much he really means to me."_

"Man this is too hard, hey Dawn, help me look for my bag, I need to change into my pajamas to go to sleep."

"Huh, what, oh yea it is on the floor somewhere."

"I know, that is why I need your help to find it, just feel around, it should be here somewhere."

"_Hmmm, maybe I should feel around and grab his hand to see what his reaction is."_

Just as Dawn was about to grab Ash's hand, she feels a hand on her own.

"Oh sorry Dawn, just looking for my bag" but Dawn caught the nervousness in his voice

"Uhh Dawn, you can let go of my hand" but the blunette would not let go

"Hey Ash, what do you feel when we hold hands like this" Dawn asked with hope of the conversation leading to where she wanted

"Wel-well they fee-feel warm bu-but it is a nice feeling" managed Ash to stutter

As the Pokémon master in training responded, Dawn was slowly moved closer to Ash hoping to give him a hug.

Ash could only blush at Dawn's actions; thankfully it was too dark for the coordinator to notice. "Whaa, Dawn, ummm what are you doing." Ash's blush only intensified and his heart raced even higher than before.

"Umm, I feel kind of scared with the lights out so I was hoping it was okay with you for me to hold on to you," even though Dawn was in control of the situation, she couldn't stop the blood flow to her face.

"Sure, if this makes you feel better, than I am more the okay with it."

"Ash, I always enjoy how you will do anything to comfort me no matter what that may be."

"No need to worry Dawn, you are my best friend" Ash said feeling more confident

"I wish we were more" whispered a hopeful bluentte

"I am sorry, I didn't here you, what did you say Dawn"

"…."

"Dawn?, umm hey Daw..ummpph"

Before Ash could even finish his sentence Dawn jumped on the unsuspecting trainer. Ash certainly was not ready for this. As Dawn became more passionate in her kiss, Ash wrapped his arms around the coordinator's waist to deepen the kiss. Out of the darkness, the lights finally came on. Both coordinator and trainer were so busy with each other they failed to realize the lights or Brock rushing up to the room.

"Hey guys, I finally whoa, umm I am going to fix the umm, bye." Brock quickly found the way out of the room. He definitely did not expect to find his two friends having a make out session on the floor. Well from his point of view, they were more like tongue wrestling.

"Thanks again Ash, too bad Brock ruined the moment."

"…"

"Ash"

Now it was Dawn's turn to be surprised.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**I am definitely not satisfied with the way this story turned out, but hey the only way for me to get better is to practice, RIGHT. Haha well thanks for reading my story and hopefully I should be putting up a new story in the near future.**


End file.
